Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by Honolulu
Summary: Middle Earth. A place that is fictional in our world. The only believers, readers. Now five people are going to be made into believers of the existant of Middle Earth.
1. Default Chapter

Beauty in the Eye of the Behold  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
" *---*" - elvish  
  
" ^---^" - common tongue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my friends!  
  
Authors Note: I will use a little bit of elvish, not all of it will not be perfect but I'm trying!  
  
A bus pulled up to a curb, its doors open allowing five girls to walk off. Three girls walking ahead of the other two. One of the girls behind them rolled their eyes. " Geez! Can they walk any slower?" She said. Her friend next to her also rolls her eyes.  
  
" Calm down Alisa. Just walk around them. That would be the smart thing to do."  
  
" Shut up Dre." Alisa retorted but followed Dre's advice. Pulling Dre along with her, they started to walk around the girls when a bright light flashed before their eyes. Some of the girls screamed while Alisa just yelled, " What the fuck?!?" When the light died down Dre opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
" Um? Alisa?" She said, poking her friend to open her eyes.  
  
" Yea?" Alisa looked at her.  
  
" We're floating in the air." Alisa looked confused and looked down to see that they were a good 60 feet in the air. She then noticed that the other girls were hanging in the air as well. She kicked her feet to see that they were indeed floating.  
  
" Oh my god! What's going on?" One of the girls screamed.  
  
" ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Another chanted. The third girl looked to frighten to say a word. The wind shifted around them as they started to descend towards the ground. They started to plummet faster.  
  
" Oh shit! This is gonna hurt!" Alisa screamed. Dre clenched her eyes shut waiting to meet the ground when she felt no more movement. She pried one eye open to see that they all were now a couple inches of the ground. The air shifted again and they were placed lightly onto the ground. They all sighed in relief.  
  
" What the fuck just happened?" The blonde girl yelled. They looked amongst themselves.  
  
" I have no idea. All I can remember is coming off the bus and walking home when I was blinded by a bright light." Alisa said. The other girls said the same thing." The question is how we ended up here?" Silence filled the air. They looked at each other fearing the worst. One of them spoke up.  
  
" What should we do?" The blonde asked.  
  
" First, we should introduce ourselves and we'll go from there." Alisa suggested. " I'm Alisa."  
  
" Chelsi." The blonde said.  
  
" Andrea but you can call me Dre."  
  
" Kasey." The brunette said.  
  
" Monica." Another blonde said.  
  
" Now that we know each others names we should figure how we got here and what to do next. Alisa?" Dre said. Alisa brushed her hair out her face and tried to collect her thoughts.  
  
" I have no idea why we're here or where we our so don't ask. All I know is that somehow that light brought us to this forest. We have two options right now. We can either stay here and pray that someone finds us or we can start walking in any direction and hope we find a street or people. Which option do you want to do?" Alisa asked.  
  
" Which would you choose?" Chelsi asked.  
  
" Me? I'd go walking to see if I can find something that can tell me where we are. Both options suck in some way but I go with walking." Having no idea what to do, they just agreed with her.   
  
" Which way should we go?" Monica said. They all looked at Alisa again. 'Since when was I made leader?' She thought.  
  
" Um...I guess the most logical way we should go is north."  
  
" What about our backpacks? Should we leave them here?" Kasey spoke up.  
  
" No. We should keep them with us just in case anything happens. I have a water bottle and some other stuff that might come in handy. We should start walking before it gets dark." Alisa shifted the weight on her back and started walking with Dre on her right and the others behind.  
  
Two Hours later:  
  
Alisa and Dre spoke in low tones while the rest marched in silence. " Alisa? I'm getting tired, can we take a break?" Monica asked.  
  
" I guess we should but only for a few minutes. We should do as much walking as we can before the sun sets." They took of their bags and sat down on the ground taking a breather. They were talking about school when Alisa told them to be quiet.  
  
" Do you hear that?" She said.  
  
" Hear what?" Dre asked.  
  
" Listen." They stopped their talking, off in the distance they could hear something pounding on the ground. " It sounds like..."  
  
" Horses." Kasey finished. " Lets go!" They scooped up their bags and started to run toward the direction the noise was coming from. They knew that they were going in the correct direction when the noise got louder. As they approached the noise they saw figures riding on top of the horses. Chelsi made a move toward the riders when Alisa pulled her back.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Let them pass us." Alisa said.  
  
" Why?!?"  
  
" We don't know what kind of people they could be? For all we know they could be lunatics." Alisa stated.  
  
" Who gives a fuck? They could help us."  
  
" We don't know that! We should let them pass us and see what they look like. Then we can make a decision." The girls watched them argue back and forth.  
  
" No! They could be the only people we'll see for hours and I don't want to keep walking on hours end!" Chelsi wretched her arm back from Alisa's grip and started walking toward the riders who were approaching them quickly.  
  
" Chelsi! Get back here!" Alisa moved to grab her when all movement stopped when a arrow was embedded into a tree right next to her. Monica and Kasey screamed. Chelsi's eye's widened. " RUN!" Alisa screamed. Not needing to be told twice the girls started to run in the opposite direction of the riders. Kasey turned her head to see the riders following after them.  
  
" They're coming after us!" She screamed.  
  
" Drop your bags!" Dre shouted. With the extra weight taken off their shoulders they could run faster. Despite their efforts the riders were only ten feet away and were moving quickly. Alisa turned her head to see Kasey stumble over a fallen branch and hit the ground.   
  
" Keep running!" Alisa shouted to the others as she ran back to Kasey to help her up. They didn't get very far when two of the four riders blocked their path. Alisa and Kasey ran to the other girls only to be surrounded by the four riders. The five of them huddled together to keep away from their attackers. Kasey had a strong grip on Alisa's arm, her eyes filled with fear. Alisa was shaking, Monica was crying while Dre and Chelsi just hanged onto each other. The riders faces were covered by green cloaks. Each rider had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped on their backs. The one that Alisa claimed was the leader got of their horse and walked toward them.  
  
  
  
" * Who are you and what are you doing in Eryn Lasgalen?*" The leader said in some strange language. The girls looked at the rider with confusion written on their face. " ^Who are you and what are you doing in Eryn Lasgalen?^" The stranger repeated in another language. Confusion was still written on their face except Alisa who was looking at the rider with suspicion and awe. The rider pulled down their hood to reveal a head full of blond hair and sharp blue eyes. But that wasn't what made Alisa gasp, it was the riders pointed ears. Alisa stumbled back a bit. Her mind running a thousand thoughts a minute. Dre looked at her.  
  
" Alisa? What's wrong? Do you understand them?" Dre asked. Alisa gasped again when the rest of the riders pulled down their hoods to reveal more blonde hair and pointed ears. Alisa paled and started to shake harder. " Alisa? What's wrong?" Dre started to panic at her friend's reaction to these men.  
  
" I know where we are." Alisa said a little over a whisper. The girls whipped their head around to look at her.  
  
" Where are we?" Monica asked. Alisa took a breath to calm her nerves before answering. When color started to return to her cheeks she spoke up.  
  
" We're in middle-earth."   
  
" What?!?" They cried in unison.  
  
" Middle-earth, as in Lord of the Rings. You've seen the movies."   
  
" How! How is that possible? Why do you say this?" Chelsi cried.  
  
" I don't know how we got here but I know we're in middle-earth because they are elves!" She pointed to the riders. " Look at their pointed ears! Only elves have that feature." All their eyes flew to the ears of the riders and indeed were they pointed.  
  
" This can't be happening! It's only a movie!" Kasey said.  
  
" It's also a book! And if my assumptions are correct we're after the third book Return of the King."  
  
" How do you know?" Dre asked.  
  
" The leader said Eryn Lasgalen." They all blinked.  
  
" None of us have read the books except you Alisa. We don't know what that means." Dre clarified.  
  
" In the movie's you know the elf Legolas?" They nodded their heads.  
  
" You mean the hottie?" Chelsi said. Alisa rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yes, the hottie. As you know Legolas was a Prince of the woodland realm Mirkwood. There was a war in Mirkwood, after the war they renamed Mirkwood to Eryn Lasgalen which means 'The Wood of Greenleaves'. This takes place I believe after the ring is destroyed. The elf said Eryn Lasgalen thus I can safely say that we're in middle-earth. He also spoke in elvish so that's why we can't understand what he said." Alisa explained.  
  
During the explaination, the leader straightened up when he heard his name and home being mentioned in the strange language being spoken. He looked at the five girls before him warily wondering what language they're speaking and why they are clad in such strange clothes. The girls were so involved speaking to each other they didn't notice him strike up a conversation with his companions. " * Who do you think these women are Legolas? Why can't they understand common tongue?*" His companion asked.  
  
" *I don't know Haldir but I believe we should take these women back to my father and seek council. It wouldn't be wise to leave them here with the orcs still roaming freely.*" Legolas coughed to catch their attention. Their heads whipped around to look at him. Their eyes wide with awe. " * What is your name?*" He asked.  
  
" Alisa, you wouldn't happen to know elvish would you?" Dre asked her.  
  
" I know a little bit of Quenya and Sindarin but I don't speak it fluently."  
  
" You wouldn't happen to know what he said would you?" Alisa bit her lip and concentrated on what the elf just said.   
  
" I think I do. He said something about name, I think he's asking us our names." Alisa pointed to herself. " A-l-i-s-a." She slowly said her name. " Alisa."  
  
" A-l-i-s-a." Legolas drawled out. She nodded her head then pointed to Dre.  
  
" A-n-d-r-e-a. Andrea." She moved on to Monica, Kasey and Chelsi. " M-o-n-i-c-a, Monica. K-a-s-e-y, Kasey. C-h-el-s-i, Chelsi." After pronouncing each of their names Legolas would then repeat it back to her. Legolas did the same process like Alisa to give them his name.  
  
" L-e-g-o-l-a-s. Legolas." Alisa's jaw dropped. " H-a-l-d-i-r. Haldir." Legolas pointed to his companion. " F-i-n-d-e-c-a-n-o, Findecano. F-e-a-n-a-r-o. Feanaro." Alisa's head whirled at all the information her brain was processing.  
  
" Oh my god." She laughed a little bit.  
  
" What is it now?" Monica asked. Alisa closed her eyes and rubbed them underneath her glasses.  
  
" In front of us is the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas Greenleaf. Then there is Haldir, the march warden of Lothlorien. I don't know anything about the other two but I can only assume that they're friends or guards." Legolas and Haldir exchanged looks.  
  
" This is a good thing...right?" Kasey asked. Alisa looked at them.  
  
" It depends on how you see it. Be thankful we didn't run into any ugly creatures like orcs or uruk-hai. I am a little glad that the elves found us but I worry about what's going to happen next. What I'm truly worried about is how we're going to get home and why we're here."  
  
" Thanks for all the confidence and reassurance Alisa." Chelsi sarcastically replied. Alisa's eyes harden and faced her.  
  
" I'm sorry Chelsi but someone has to think about the situation we're in. Like what kind of consequences we'll face for being here. Excuse me for thinking!"  
  
" You're excused." Chelsi and Alisa started to glare daggers at each other. Kasey, trying to lighten the tension, went up to Alisa and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
" Don't think too hard Alisa! Where's your sense of adventure?" Kasey said.  
  
" I left it at home under my bed." Alisa replied shrugging off her shoulder. This time it was Haldir who coughed trying to catch their attention. " Uma? [Yes?]" Haldir and Legolas looked startled.  
  
" Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? [ Do you speak elvish?]" Haldir asked.  
  
" Ah elle. [A little.]" She said. " Saesa omentien lle taren Legolas, Haldir, Findecano and Feanaro.[ Pleasure meeting you Prince...]" Legolas raised an eyebrow at this but replied.  
  
" Saesa omentien lle Alisa, Monica, Andrea, Chelsi and Kasey. [ Pleasure meeting you...]" The girls watched on in confusion.  
  
" Alisa? What are you guys talking about?" Dre asked.  
  
" We're exchanging greetings. He said it was a pleasure to meet us."  
  
" Lle merna aut Legolas? [ Shall we go Legolas?]" Haldir asked.  
  
" Uma Haldir. [ Yes Haldir.]" Legolas turned his attention back to Alisa. "* There is only four of us but each one of us can take one of you on our horses. We'll be taking you to Eryn Lasgalen.*" He said. Alisa could only catch a few of the words and tried to piece them together. Legolas could see her confusion and made gestures to the horses and each rider. Tying his words and gestures together she got the gist of it. She faced the girls.  
  
" He said he'll be taking us to Eryn Lasgalen. Each one of them will be riding a horse, the horses can only hold two people. So only four of us will be riding, so who's willing to walk?" She translated.  
  
" Hell no! I'm not walking anymore! I'm riding, no doubt about it!" Chelsi exclaimed.  
  
" I'd like to ride." Kasey said.  
  
" Same here." Monica voiced. Dre and Alisa looked at each other.  
  
  
  
" Rock paper scissors?" Dre asked. Alisa nodded.  
  
" Two out of three. Ready?"  
  
" Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Alisa won.  
  
" Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Dre won.  
  
" Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Dre won. Chelsi decided to ride with Legolas, Dre with Haldir, Monica with Feanaro and Kasey with Findecano. Legolas helped strapped their backpacks on the horses, Alisa decided to keep hers.  
  
" Khila amin. [Follow me.]" Legolas instructed her. Alisa walked behind Legolas and next to Haldir, talking with Dre.  
  
" Sorry that you have to walk." Dre said.  
  
" No you're not."  
  
" You're right, I'm not."  
  
" Bitch." They laughed at each other.  
  
" How come you didn't let them put your bag up?"  
  
" Just incase I get bored, I have my books or if I want to listen to my cd player I can. Besides I don't want it damaged."  
  
" How long do you think it will take us to get there?"  
  
" You mean Eryn Lasgalen? I don't know. I think we're already in Eryn Lasgalen but we could at the borders or at the very edge of the forest. It could take a few minutes, a few hours or even days to get there. We'll just have to be patient and wait."  
  
" I don't like being patient."  
  
" Hey! You're not the one walking here!"  
  
" True true."   
  
" Seriously though, how do you feel about all this?" Dre didn't answer straight away but thought on it.  
  
" I'm a little freaked out, scared by all this. I'm not gonna lie. But I am kinda of excited, who can really say that they visited middle-earth and chilled with the elves? No one but us. I'm antsy to see what's going to happen next. Though I'm glad I'm not going through this alone, if anything I'm glad you're here with me or I would've gone insane a long time ago." Alisa pulled her hand to her heart.  
  
" Oh! Tear! Sniffle sniffle." Dre laughed.  
  
" You jackass. Humph! Remind me to never be nice to you!" Dre smiled and looked around to find Monica and Kasey asleep against the elves. She looked at Chelsi and laughed. Alisa looked at her.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" Look at Legolas. I feel sorry for him."  
  
" What are you talki---oh!" Alisa started laughing as well. Chelsi was flirting at him by smiling, winking and using suggestive body language. Legolas looking very unnerved by it. " Ah man! That's got to be the most funniest shit I've ever seen. They don't speak the same language, one's immortal and she's already putting the moves on him. Heheh! I feel so sorry for him." Soon they stop talking and just followed in silence. Alisa just walked, in her own thoughts.   
  
They didn't take any breaks but it soon got dark. " Alisa." She stopped walking and looked at Legolas. " Lye estolada sinome. [We camp here.]" She nodded her head and walked to Kasey and Monica, waking them both up.  
  
" Guys!" They looked at her. " We're going to camp here for the night." Kasey and Monica just nodded, still very tired. Dre just shrugged, not really giving a damn. Chelsi was the only one looking iffy about it.  
  
" We're going to sleep here? On the ground?" Chelsi asked.  
  
" Yes, hence the word camp." Alisa replied.  
  
" But I thought they were going to take us to the palace or something?"  
  
" They are but it's going to take awhile so be patient." Chelsi stomped her foot.  
  
" I don't want to be patient! I don't want to sleep with the bugs!" She nearly yelled. Alisa walked up to her.  
  
" Yea, well neither do the rest of us. I want to be at home eating pizza or using my computer but no! It ain't gonna happen! So shut your trap and sit down! I don't want any trouble."  
  
" Well too bad!"  
  
" I am more then willing to slap your spoiled brat face but I don't want to get violent. I'm doing the best of my ability to get us home and trying to communicate with them. It's not as easy as it looks. I can very well ditch your ass here but I'm not gonna. You have done nothing but whine and complain. You don't listen and almost got yourself killed. So I suggest you shut up before I make you." Dre walked between them.  
  
" Come on, there's no need for this." She said.  
  
" She's not helping the situation Dre." Alisa felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Legolas' hand.  
  
" Tula, hama neva i'naur. [Come, sit near the fire.]" He told her. She nodded and took one more look at Chelsi before walking off with him. She took off her backpack and set it down next to her, glad that the weight was off her back. She sat cross-legged in front of the fire. The elves set out their sleeping bags for four of them. Kasey and Monica already asleep on two. Chelsi claimed one and Dre trying to fall asleep on the last one.  
  
Not tired enough to sleep, Alisa took out her book and started reading. Once in awhile she would look up to check on the girls, even Chelsi. From sitting in the position so long, she got up to stretch her legs. She walked out the camp and checked to make sure everyone was still breathing. After stretching, she sat back down. Alisa looked across from the fire to see the four elves talking quietly with one another. She opened her backpack and took out her jacket and placed it on the ground. She shifted onto her belly and continued reading.  
  
Reading a few pages, she felt eyes burning into her skull. She looked up and almost jumped at Legolas' close presence. " Hama sinome. [Have a seat.]" She said and patted the ground next to her. He sat down but didn't say a word, just looked at her. She felt a little weird at his gaze and started to fidget. " Mani? [What?]" She asked.  
  
"* What are you reading?*" He asked a little above a whisper.  
  
" Mani? [What?]" She asked again, she couldn't translate all that he said. Legolas pointed to her book. She lifted it up. " My book?" She handed it to him. He looked at it and examined the pages, not understanding the words written on the pages. He looked at the picture to see a woman sitting on a orange couch with a cat on her lap and a bag over her head. Looking at the picture strangely, he handed it back to her. " It's called, 'Why Girls Are Weird by Pamela Ribon.'" She told him while pointing to the words on the cover. Soon they just sat in silence.  
  
" * You should rest. We'll be taking watch.*" He told her. Alisa nodded her head understanding some of the words. She put her book away in her bag and took off her glasses placing them in her glasses case. She laid down on her jacket and tried to sleep on the hard ground. It was a little chilly so she wrapped her arms around herself. she opened her eyes when she felt something being placed on her. She looked at Legolas as he placed his cloak on her.  
  
" Diola lle. [Thank you.]" She told him.  
  
" Lle creoso. Tenna' tul're san'. [ You're welcome. Until tomorrow then.]"  
  
" Quel kaima. Quel du. [ Sleep well. Goodnight.]"  
  
" Quel du." Alisa closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Note: 'Why Girls are Weird' is an actual book that I have and read. Its quite good so I suggest you to read it but a warning, it does have some sexual stuff in it. I hope you like my new story. To some of my readers from 'Life Sucks' who are reading this, have no fear, I have not abandon it. I will update 'Life Sucks' soon. But I wanted to start a new story. I hope you guys like this, so review and let me know. Constructive Criticism allowed, no flames. I'll update this soon as well when I get the chance. My history class is kicking my class. I'm regretting taking this AP class. Ugh! Please review!!! 


	2. Thranduil

Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all for reviewing. Your reviews are very much appreciated and they boost me up. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! Read and Review!  
  
Alisa woke up to the feeling of someone poking her. She turned on her side and opened her eyes. She jumped away quickly when Dre's face was so close to hers. " Holy crap! Don't do that Dre." Alisa said as she swatted at Dre's arm.  
  
" Sorry but I decided it was time for you to wake up. Besides it looks like we'll be leaving again soon. See." Dre pointed to the elves. Alisa turned and saw them place their backpacks on the horses. Legolas, seeing her awake, approached her.  
  
" * We'll reach Eryn Lasgalen by noon if we leave now.*" He told her. She nodded her head and faced Dre again.  
  
" He said that we'll be at Eryn Lasgalen this afternoon if we leave now. So let's get the others up." Alisa woke up Kasey and Monica while Dre had the displeasure of waking Chelsi. They slowly woke up and tried to refresh themselves. She handed a piece of mint gum to Dre so they could get rid of their morning breathe. As soon as they were all ready Dre, Monica, Kasey and Chelsi got on the horses again while Alisa walked behind them. No one spoke very much not even Dre and Alisa. Chelsi continued her flirting with Legolas, Kasey and Monica were speaking to one another while Dre and Alisa just thought to themselves.   
  
True to his word, they reached Eryn Lasgalen by noon. Monica, Chelsi, Dre and Kasey got off the horses as they approached the gate and walked beside Alisa. Alisa couldn't stop the goofy grin appearing on her face. " Happy much?" Dre asked.  
  
" Oh come on! You know I am! I'm in awe! I'm so giddy right now. I can hardly believe that I'm going to see a place that only exist in books Dre. You know how many people would love to be in our places right now? Hardcore Tolkien fans would freak! I think I'm gonna faint or vomit." Alisa replied. Legolas spoke to the guards from the top of the gate. After speaking for a few minutes the gates opened and allowed them entrance. All the girls eyes went wide as saucers, Alisa's jaw dropped.  
  
Legolas watched their reactions and felt his pride swell for his home. The girls watched on in fascination as they passed a market filled with elves. In return, the locals looked at the girls with curiosity and suspicion. They passed the market and headed toward the palace. As they drew closer Alisa just stopped and looked on. Dre rolled her eyes and walked back to her. " Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Dre pinched her arm...HARD. " OW!" She cried and tried to hit Dre. " I didn't mean literally."  
  
" Hey, I only did what you asked. Now can you stop drooling and walk. The others are waiting for us." She grabbed Alisa by the arm and dragged her to the others.  
  
" I would love to explore this place if I can get a chance."  
  
" I'll go with you Alisa but first let's get out of this mess." Findecano left the others to take the horse to the stables. The girls started to look nervous as they stopped in front of two large doors. Legolas walked inside leaving the girls with Haldir and Feanaro. Alisa looked at the intricate carvings on the door. She leaned against the door, having her finger trace the patterns when the doors opened. She almost fell but she quickly regained her balance.   
  
" No one saw that." She said. Dre and the others just laughed. Legolas returned and motioned them to follow. He led them to a large room with dozens of elves inside. In front of the room sat a elf who sat tall and proud. A crown of flowers around his head.  
  
" Would I be correct in assuming that is King Thranduil?" Dre whispered. Legolas resembled a lot of the elf.  
  
" You would assume correctly." Alisa muttered back. Despite their soft words, Thranduil could hear their words perfectly. He heard his name in the strange language and his eyes narrowed. Alisa's eyes widened even more when she recognized some of the people in the room.  
  
" * Legolas, who are these strange humans you bring with you?*" All conversations stopped so everyone could hear Thranduil speak.  
  
" * I'm not entirely sure Father. We found them at the borders, clearly lost. They speak such a strange language and can't seem to understand common tongue.*" Legolas explained.  
  
" * Humans who can't speak common tongue? That is absurd!*"  
  
" * One of them I've found out can speak elvish but not very much or very well. She's the only one that we can communicate with so far. I believe she is their leader.*"  
  
" * Does she have a name?*"   
  
" * Her name is Alisa.*"  
  
" * Such a strange name. Point her out.*" Legolas turned, walked behind Alisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alisa fidgeted as all eyes turned on her.  
  
" Um...Saesa omentien lle aran Thranduil.[ Pleasure meeting you King Thranduil.]" She said to him. Though her words were slightly choppy and shaky, Thranduil understood her clearly. If he was surprised by her greeting him in elvish he didn't show it. His face remaining neutral.  
  
" Saesa omentien lle...A-l-i-s-a." Thranduil drawled out her name. He turned his attention back to Legolas. " * What are the names of the other humans?*" He asked.  
  
" * Their names are Andrea, Monica, Chelsi and Kasey.*" Legolas said pointing each one of them out.  
  
" * Did they bring anything with them?*"  
  
" * Yes, each of them carried a pack.*"  
  
" * Bring them forward. I want them searched through.*" A guard grabbed Alisa's backpack while Findecano returned with the others. They placed the backpacks on a table. Findecano and the guard looked at the bags trying to find someway to open them.  
  
" * We can't open them sire. There are no clasps, ties or locks.*" Findecano said.  
  
" * Have the girl Alisa open them.*" The guard walked up to Alisa, grabbed her and pushed her towards the table. He pointed to the bags.  
  
" Geez, no need to get rough." She muttered. Understanding what they wanted she unzipped every backpack. She stepped back and walked back to the girls. Findecano and the guard went through the contents. They emptied out Chelsi's bag first. Inside was a make-up bag, a bottle of aspirin, pencils, pens, a binder, a purse and a composition book. Dre's bag had a CD player, CD bag, folders, a binder, pencils and pens, a French textbook and her wallet. Kasey had a Algebra I Part II textbook, a chemistry book, folders, pencils and pens, color pencils, Midol menstrual tablets and to add to her embarressment...tampons.  
  
Monica's bag held a book, pencils and pens, gum and candy, folders, a sketchbook and a Latin book. Alisa's bag held the most stuff. Inside was a Biology, History and a Spanish textbook. A binder, pencils, pens, a music folder, CD player, CD holder and batteries, a flute, gum, band aids and her wallet. Thranduil stood up and walked to the table. He picked up Dre's CD player and looked at it strangely then placed it down. He looked through all their textbooks, fascinated by some of the pictures but clearly not understanding the words. After looking at all their stuff he sat back down.  
  
" * What should we do with them Father?*" Thranduil said nothing, taking his time to answer. He looked at the girls and their strange clothing. Chelsi wore low cut blue jeans and a lace-up v-neck bra top. Kasey wore scoop neck corset tee and black curve jeans. Dre had on a white long-sleeved top with woven cuffs and collar along with black jeans. Monica wore a black polo sweater dress with black boots. Alisa had on a blue pair of jeans, a simple white top and a denim motorcycle jacket. Their clothes were dirty from their time in the woods. Monica, Chelsi and Kasey all had white smooth skin. Dre had very dark skin, Alisa also hard dark skin but not dark like Dre's. She had a copper color to her skin.  
  
" * Take them to the dungeons.*" He finally answered. Legolas looked at his father, his eyes wide.  
  
" * The dungeons father? But why? They have done nothing wrong.*"  
  
" * Don't argue with me Legolas. I have my reasons.*" As they argued Alisa and the girls were talking to one another.  
  
" Can you understand anything they're saying?" Kasey asked.  
  
" Not really. They're speaking too quickly for me to catch anything. I..." Alisa stopped speaking, her eyes widening.  
  
" What's wrong?" Monica asked.  
  
" Uh oh. This is not good."  
  
" What's not good? Answer the damn question!" Chelsi said.  
  
" I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'dungeons' in their conversation."  
  
" Are you sure?" Dre asked. Alisa looked up and saw the guards coming towards them.  
  
" Yup. Pretty sure." Each guard grabbed one of the girls by the arm and dragged them towards the doors.  
  
" Alisa! Say something to them. Tell them to stop or something!" Dre yelled trying to get the guard to let her go.  
  
" Mankoi Thranduil? Mankoi?!?[ Why Thranduil? Why?!?]" Alisa yelled.  
  
" Dina.[ Be silent.]" The guard holding her commanded.  
  
" Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina.[ You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny.]" She retorted. The guard gasped and his face turned red. His grip tightened on her arms. She winced at the pain.  
  
" Antolle ulua sulrim edanea.[ Much wind pours from your mouth human.]" He dragged her out of the room. Alisa's questions ignored. The sound of the girls struggling could still be heard as they echoed of the walls. Thranduil stood from his chair and walked into his office chambers, Legolas trailing after him. Quickly he shut the door behind him and started to question his father.  
  
" * Why send them to the dungeons? They have done nothing wrong and mean no threat.*"  
  
" * How can you be so sure Legolas? They could be spies sent here to do something evil.*"  
  
" * Now you're just being paranoid father. Who would send five girls to Eryn Lasgalen? Sauron and Saruman are gone.*"  
  
" * It shouldn't matter Legolas! You should never underestimate your enemy and always be cautious.*"  
  
" * Enemies? Those girls are now our enemies, they haven't done anything to make us hostile towards them. The only ones who have been rude and hostile has been you father!*"  
  
" * And I have every right to be so Legolas. Open your eyes son! Those girls wear such strange clothing, their clothing is indecent. They can't understand common tongue which is absurd and one of the girls can even understand and speak elvish. She may not understand a lot of elvish but just enough. They speak a strange language in which of all my years I have never heard of. They bring such strange items with them. That is enough to make me suspicious of them Legolas.*" Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine and sat down behind his desk.  
  
" * I understand father, truly I do. But the dungeons is no place for them. I ask you to reconsider and place them elsewhere.*" Thranduil took a sip of his wine.  
  
" * If it will make you feel any better Legolas, I will seek council with Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir on this matter.*"  
  
" * Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir?*"  
  
" * Yes Legolas. They have yet sailed to Valinor.*"  
  
" * When will they arrive?*" Legolas asked anxiously.  
  
" * In one weeks time.*"  
  
" * One week! The girls will be in the dungeons for a whole week! Father, please...*"  
  
" * No Legolas. I will argue no more about them. They will stay in the dungeons until they arrive. Now go, you should pay some attention to your friend Gimli.*" Legolas said nothing and just walked out.  
  
Back to the girls:  
  
The girls went kicking, screaming and biting all the way to the dungeons. They were either tossed or shoved into the cell. Alisa landed on her butt as the guard threw her on the ground, he quickly shut and locked the cell door. He gave her one more dirty look and left the dungeons. Alisa took off her jacket and lifted the sleeves of her shirt. She flinched at the sight of bruises laced on her arms from the hard grip of the guard. She sighed and sat against the metal bars. Chelsi went up to the bars and shook them.  
  
" Ugh!!! Damn it! Can't you do anything?" Chelsi asked Alisa.  
  
" Unless I have some heat vision to melt the bars, sorry but no I can't do anything. I could probably pick the locks with a hair pin but I don't have anything on me." Chelsi turned from the bars and faced her.  
  
" This is all your fault you know." Alisa quickly got to her feet.  
  
" My fault?!? How is any of this my fault?!?"  
  
" Your the Lord of the Rings freak! You should've gotten us out of this situation."  
  
" Hold on for just a damn minute! Just because I've read the books doesn't mean I know every little detail, second of all, how was I suppose to get us out of the situation? Huh?!? This place isn't even real, we shouldn't even be here! Do you know how weird it is to speak to people that only exist in a book, characters you read about? Third, I tried to communicate with them, do you know how hard that is? I passed spanish with a low 'C' grade, elvish is much more harder for me to speak! I've been doing my best to get us the hell out of here, that's way more than you've done." The two continue to glare daggers at each other. Dre stepped in before they got physical, she pulled Alisa off into a corner.  
  
" Down girl! I don't want you to start tearing out her hair or anything though it would probably be a major improvement." Dre earned a short giggle from Alisa.  
  
" God, this is so messed up." Alisa said.  
  
" You got that right."  
  
" I want to be at home on my lazy boy chair, watching a movie and eating pizza than being here in a cold, damp cell with hay as a bed."  
  
" Aren't we in a lovely place?" Dre sarcastically said. They both laughed.  
  
" So what do we do in a situation like this?" They both looked at each other.  
  
" SLEEP!" They said in unison. Kasey and Monica who were listening in to their conversation whole heartily agreed with them.  
  
" We can use my jacket to place our heads on it. We don't want to getting lice or anything nasty in our hair." Alisa grabbed her jacket and placed it on top of the hay. The four of them placed their heads on the jacket, Chelsi hesitantly joining them. That's what they did for the rest of the day, just sleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Four days passed, to amuse themselves the girls would often sing disney songs or just talk. Chelsi and Alisa trying to be civil towards each other. The only time someone would come see them was when a guard came in to bring them food which wasn't very much. The cell was cloaked in complete darkness except for the small little torch that didn't give off much light. To add on, Kasey was starting to get sick. They were singing a Pocahontas song when the door opened to the dungeons. Figuring it was the guard bringing them food, they paid no attention to the person. Monica looked up and to her surprise she saw Legolas. She elbowed Dre and Alisa. They looked up and were surprised as well. They stopped singing and just stared at him. Neither of them said anything. Though the bars he handed them a small package. Kasey retrieved it and opened it. Inside was some pieces of what looked like bread. They looked at him, confused.  
  
" * Lembas.*" He told them. The confusion cleared up on Alisa's face.  
  
" Diola lle.[ Thank you.]" Alisa said.  
  
" Lle creoso.[ You're welcome.]" He smiled at her.  
  
" Legolas!" A head came from behind the door to reveal Haldir. Haldir motioned him to hurry up.  
  
" Tulien![ Coming!]" He gave them another smile and left.  
  
" He gave us bread." Monica said. Alisa smiled at them.  
  
" He did more than that. He gave us Lembas, it's elvish way bread. Supposedly one small bite will fill up the stomachs of a man. I don't think he was allowed down here so he snuck down here for us. Be grateful." Alisa explained. She grabbed the Lembas bread and split up pieces with them.  
  
As the days passed Legolas would sometimes visit them but Kasey started to get worse. Finally Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf arrived. Legolas ran to the entrance hall to greet them. To his surprise the rest of the fellowship was with them. He enveloped his friends in a hug. Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf followed Thranduil in the main chambers.  
  
" * You say that you wanted us to meet these girls Thranduil?*" Elrond asked.  
  
" * Yes Elrond. These girls understand no common tongue and wear strange garbs. One of the girls understand some elvish but it's a mixture of Quenya and Sindarin.*"  
  
" * Where are these girls now?*" Galadriel asked.  
  
" * I placed them in the dungeons.*"  
  
" * The dungeons!!! How long have they been in there?*"  
  
" * For a week now.*"  
  
" * Get them out of there! Bring them to me Thranduil.*" Gandalf commanded. Thranduil sent a guard to retrieve them. The girls were asleep when the guard opened the door to the cell.  
  
" * Get up and follow me.*" He told them. Monica pried one eye open and then opened the other eye. She shook Alisa awake.  
  
"Hmm? Wha? What?" Alisa mumbled.  
  
" Alisa, there's a guard in front of us." Monica told her. Alisa slowly opened her eyes to see the guard motioning them to follow him out.  
  
" Wake up the others." Slowly they all woke up, they followed the guard half-conscious. Soon they walked out the door and into the light, all their eyes watered. They cried out and shut their eyes tight.  
  
" Ah! Too bright!" Alisa yelled. Gandalf and Legolas was speaking to each other when they heard the girls cry out. They left the room to see the girls walking blindly down the hall. Dre tripped and hit the floor. " Who fell?"  
  
" That would be me." Dre called out from the floor. Gandalf and Legolas walked up to them and helped them into the main chamber. After a few minutes, their eyes started to adjust to the light. As their eyes fully adjusted did they notice the people around them. Alisa squeaked at the sight of the fellowship, Elrond and Galadriel in front of her.  
  
" Umm...Hi."   
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. My muse kind of died on me during this chapter so if it's bad, you know why. Anyways, please review! I'll try to update again soon! 


	3. Hygiene becomes a problem

Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to dragonfly and kirah-keeper-of-ice. Thank you! Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!!! I forgot to mention that Arwen is also with them.  
  
~----~ Galadriel talking in your head.  
  
Alisa's POV:  
  
I just squeaked when I saw the fellowship, Arwen, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond in front of me. I swear, I am going to pass out. If I die, I'll die happy. I came out of la la land when Dre nudged me in the ribs with her elbow. I blinked and looked at her. " What?"  
  
" Shouldn't you be paying attention to what they're saying? You're the only one who can talk to them." She told me. I nodded and I focused on their conversation. I understood...absolutely nothing.  
  
" I have no idea what they're saying. They're going to fast for me to catch anything. Sorry."  
  
" Can you tell them anything? Say something to them." Monica said.  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" I don't know, give them our names." I nodded. Why didn't I think of that? I coughed to catch their attention. Their heads turned sharply to look at me. Whoa, freaky! I introduced ourselves the same way I did with Legolas. If anything I'd say Galadriel and Gandalf looked amused. They seemed to understand what I was doing and introduced themselves in the same manner, though I already knew who they were already.  
  
I saw the hobbits, they're so cute! I had the sudden urge to gather them up in a hug but I repressed the urge. Dre nudged me again. " What?"  
  
" Pay attention." Dre said.  
  
" What's the point? I can't interpret one damn word. And stop poking me!"  
  
" You can at least try and no, I won't stop poking you!" I moved the heel of my foot and 'accidentally' stepped on Dre's toes. She didn't cry out but by the way she was clenching her jaw, I knew she was in pain. I removed my foot and just gave her a toothy smile. She bent down and rubbed her foot. She stood up, walked behind me and squeezed my sides. I probably jumped five feet into the air. The sides of my stomach are very sensitive, my sister calls me the Pillsbury doughboy.  
  
That seemed to catch the attention of everyone but I didn't care. It was a full on war! I swatted at her but she moved out of the way. We threw our hands at each other, our hands flapping together, we looked like two pansy girls. Yeah, I knew we looked stupid but like I always say: If I'm going to be stupid, I'll do it my own way and won't give a damn about any one else. " Bitch."  
  
" Ho!"  
  
" Loser!"  
  
" Geek."  
  
" Freak!"  
  
" Bitch!"  
  
" I already said that."  
  
" Damn!" We kept on fighting like this, forgetting about everything else. I heard laughter and looked to see who was laughing at us. Galadriel and Gandalf laughed at us. Everyone except the girls continued looking confused. Interesting...  
  
~Hello Alisa~ I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that. My eyes flew to Galadriel, she had a twinkle in her eyes. Oh. My. God.  
  
~ Please tell me that you, Lady Galadriel, are speaking to me in my mind and that I'm not losing my sanity.~  
  
~If it makes you feel any better, then yes, I am Lady Galadriel.~ This time I stumbled over my feet and fell on my butt. ~Are you alright child?~  
  
~ Freaked out, excited, feeling ready to pass out anytime now but other than that I am peachy keen.~ She laughed again.   
  
" You okay girl?" Dre asked me. I stopped my 'conversation' with Galadriel to look at Dre.  
  
" Yeah, I'm good."  
  
" Planning to come up from the floor anytime soon or should we leave so you two can become intimate?" I rolled my eyes. Gandalf laughed again.  
  
" Very funny, haha-no." She lended me a hand which I took and helped me off the floor. I brushed the dirt of my pants, I returned my gaze back to Galadriel. ~How is it possible that you can understand me when no one else can?~ I mentally asked.  
  
~Child, I have roamed these lands much longer than anyone else here. I am familiar with your language.~  
  
~Okay, that still doesn't explain anything.~  
  
~Did you think you would be sent here without anyone knowing anything about you?~  
  
" Wait a minute? Hold the phone, are you saying you brought us here?" I spoke aloud. The girls looked at me confused.  
  
" Yes, myself and Gandalf." The girls looked at Galadriel surprised and happy that someone else could understand us. The fellowship, Arwen, Thranduil and Elrond were highly surprised when Galadriel started to speak to us in our language.  
  
" But why?" I asked, dying to know the answer.  
  
" That, you will learn in time." She said. Yes, of course, never get an easy answer, I thought.  
  
" But why bring five of us?" Monica asked. Yes, why bring five of us? Do tell.  
  
" The incantation is old and we read it wrong so instead of one girl arriving in Middle Earth, five did." Gandalf spoke up. This was getting more interesting by the minute. Except the seven of us, everyone else was completely lost. I ran my fingers through my dirty, tangled hair.  
  
" Okay, you can't tell us why we're here, you told us how we got here, can you tell us which one of us was originally suppose to be here?" I asked.  
  
" Actually it was suppose to be Chelsi." Gandalf said. Chelsi blanched and I almost busted out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. Chelsi?!? They must be joking, she was almost killed the first day we landed in middle-earth. " Actually, I'm glad that the five of you arrived." Gandalf smiled.  
  
" As much fun as this had been, I want to go home! My parent's are probably worried sick!" Kasey said. I agreed with her, my family probably called the FBI to look for me.  
  
" You can't go back, not at this time."  
  
" Why the hell not?!?" Monica yelled. She took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
" The incantation must be read at a certain time in the year."   
  
" Okay, so when is this next certain time?" I asked.  
  
" Not for another three months."  
  
" THREE MONTHS?!?" All of us yelled in unison.  
  
" That can't be right?!? You expect us to be in middle-earth for a total of three months? We can't even speak to the locals!!!" I cried. The girls yelled, agreeing with me.  
  
" That is something that can be fixed." Gandalf told us. He brought out his staff and started speaking in some mojo language. Before any of us could say anything the world started to spin. I held my head trying to make the spinning stop, I started to feel nauseous. I soon lost my footing and got myself acquainted with the floor again. I clenched my eyes shut praying for the spinning to stop. " It's alright, you can open your eyes now." I heard Gandalf's voice.   
  
I slowly opened one eye and saw Chelsi lying on the ground with me. I pulled myself up and faced Gandalf. " Don't ever, EVER do that again. No more magic or mojo stuff." I told him. He just smiled at me. I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
" Alisa?" I looked up to see who called me, Dre pointed to Legolas.  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Can you understand me?" I felt my jaw drop open. Dre walked up to us and placed her arm around my shoulders. She laughed at my expression, she placed a hand under my jaw and closed it.  
  
" Hello Prince Legolas, we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Andrea Jones but my friends call me Dre." I watched on as she shook hands with him.  
  
" Hello Lady Andrea, I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, you may call me Legolas." The girls followed Dre's actions and introduced themselves. If I wasn't so damn shocked about this whole thing I would've laughed at Legolas' uneasiness with Chelsi's introduction. After he finished speaking with them he turned and looked at me expectantly. Dre shook my shoulders to bring me out of my daze. I blushed when I realized I was just staring at him.  
  
" Hi Legolas. My name is Alisa Rodriquez." He smiled at me.   
  
" It's nice to finally talk to you." He smiled again. He has a nice smile, I thought. I opened my mouth to say something when someone tapped my shoulder. I found it was Kasey.   
  
" Are you alright Kasey?" She looked horrible, thanks to the cold she caught down in the dungeons. She shook her head.  
  
" I think I'm going throw up." I grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the room. We didn't make it. I now held her hair back and tried not to look down as she vomited in the bushes. I had some vomit on my shoes and the ends of my pants. Everyone walked out of the room to see what happened. Thranduil and the hobbits faces wrinkled in disgust as they looked at us.  
  
" Your friend is sick." Gimli told us. Nah, really? I am the one with the vomit on my clothes. I resisted the urge to reply to his comment. Kasey stopped vomiting and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. She sat on the floor, shaking slightly. Kasey was sweating, her hands clammy and cold, her face red. I placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
" You got a fever." I told her. Galadriel and Elrond kneeled down in front of her. Elrond reached out to touch her but she scooted back to get out of his reach.  
  
" Don't touch me." She told them. I walked to her.  
  
" Kasey, they can help you feel better." She shook her head again.  
  
" No." Kasey said, her voice firm. I noticed that she wasn't looking at me but over my shoulder, I followed her gaze only to have it land on Thranduil. Ah! Now I get it! It seemed that Thranduil ruined Kasey's impression of the elves. I nodded in understanding.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Dre! Come give me a hand!" I grabbed Kasey's left arm and brought around my shoulders, Dre doing the same thing with her right arm. " Just lean against us." We moved forward and stopped in front of Legolas. " Can you show us to a room or a bathroom we're we can take Kasey?" I asked him. He nodded and lead us down a few halls and into a empty room with a bathroom connected to it. We laid Kasey on a empty bed.  
  
She moved to get under the covers, she groaned in protest when I stopped her. " I'll have a servant bring you some clothes for her to wear and to help you." Legolas said and left the room, closing the door behind us.  
  
" You have to take a bath before you go to bed, you'll feel much better. I guarantee it!" I told her. Kasey sat up as a knock was heard. " Come in!" A she-elf walked in with some towels, a robe and clothes.  
  
" My name is Uruviel. Prince Legolas sent me to assist you."  
  
" Hello Uruviel, I'm Andrea, that's Alisa and Kasey. It's nice to meet you."  
  
" It's nice to meet you as well. How can I help you?"  
  
" Can you draw a bath for Kasey?"  
  
" Of course." Uruviel placed the clothes and stuff on the bed and went to the bathroom. We sat on the bed as we waited for her to get the bath ready. After a few minutes she came back and told us it was ready.  
  
" Kasey, go take a bath and we'll be back when you're finished. Alright?" I asked.  
  
" Okay." She grabbed the towels, clothes and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door, me and Dre got up and walked back to the others. After taking a few wrong turns we found them back in the chambers.  
  
" Did we miss anything important?" Dre said as we walked in.  
  
" Nothing truly important. How is your friend?" Thranduil asked. I snorted at his kindness. Dre choked back her laughter.  
  
" She's fine, nothing but a cold." Some of them gasped as I said this. " What?"   
  
" That is a serious matter, it shouldn't be taken lightly." Aragorn spoke up.  
  
" Why is it so serious?" Monica asked.  
  
" Men stronger than your friend have died from colds." He said.  
  
" Kasey will be fine. We've all suffered from colds before. It's not a wonderful sensation but she'll live. Kasey meant no disrespect or anything but her experience with the elves haven't exactly been the greatest." I told Elrond and Galadriel but my gaze was fixed on Thranduil. I walked past them and to the backpacks which were in the same position as they were a week ago. I went to Chelsi's bag and grabbed the aspirin.  
  
As I read the instructions I listened to the conversation behind me. " You smell." I heard one of the hobbits say.  
  
" You would too if you were stuck in a dungeon for a week!" I heard Dre retort. I hid my laughter and walked back to the doors. This time with everyone accompanying me to Kasey's room. When we walked in Kasey was lying on the bed with a clean nightgown on talking to Uruviel.  
  
" Uruviel, could you bring me a glass of water please?" I asked her kindly. She nodded and went to retrieve it. I sat down next to Kasey and opened the bottle of aspirin. I took two pills and handed it to her.   
  
" How do you feel?" Monica asked.  
  
" Better than before." was her answer.   
  
" I want you to take this aspirin and take a nap. I'll wake you up in about two hours so you can eat something." She nodded. Was I acting like my mom or what? Uruviel came back with the water, I took it and gave it to Kasey. Kasey swallowed the pills with the water. She went under the covers and closed her eyes. I shooed everyone out of the room including myself.  
  
" What did you give her?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Aspirin. Human medicine, it's going to make the fever go down." I leaned against the wall outside and slid to the ground. Dre sat down next to me.  
  
" You okay?" Dre asked. No, not really. I thought.  
  
" I'm fine." I decided to answer instead. Galadriel caught my eye, I quickly looked away. I got back on my feet.  
  
" So? What do we do now?" Monica asked. I had no idea what to do now.  
  
" If it's alright with Thranduil, you can stay here." Gandalf told us. Actually, I didn't really want to be anywhere near Thranduil since he sent us to the dungeons. I'm pist about that but I didn't want to cause anymore problems so I just nodded, keeping my mouth shut. I could see that Thranduil didn't want us here but with the looks he was receiving from Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf he just nodded as well.  
  
" You can stay as long as you like. I will have some rooms set up for you." Thranduil said. Galadriel came up to me and Dre and placed a hand on both of our shoulders.  
  
" If possible Thranduil, I would like these two to have a room near mine." Galadriel spoke. SCORE! I hope her room isn't anywhere near Thranduil's. Sure, I'm still angry about the fact that we can't leave middle-earth until three months pass thanks to her and Gandalf but they were still better then Thranduil.  
  
" Of course Lady Galadriel. While the rooms are being prepared why don't we have some lunch?" Had that much time past? This morning went by quickly! I moved to follow but Legolas said something that made me, Chelsi, Dre and Monica stopped.  
  
" I think father that the ladies rather have something fresh to wear." OH CRAP! We all blushed. How could we forget something as important as hygiene?   
  
" Good idea Legolas!" Thranduil happily agreed. He looked at us, I could see the disgust in his eyes at the appearance of us four. I knew we looked nasty and smelled funky but you didn't have to look so obvious about it. I thought. It was obvious Galadriel could hear my thoughts because after I would think something she would try to stifle laughter. I couldn't blame her. I'm pretty damn funny and sarcastic even when I'm just thinking.  
  
Thranduil had Uruviel show us each to a bathroom so we could clean up. I now sit a tub full of nice warm water furiously washing my hair. It's one of my pet peeves. I can't stand the feeling of my hair being greasy and dirty. After washing my hair twice, I washed the rest of my body. Soon as I was done I got out of the tub, I didn't want to lie in dirty water. I grabbed a towel and dried my body. I then put on a robe.  
  
I walked into the room connected to the bathroom. Damn! This room was tight! There was a large four poster bed against the wall. The room was dressed in green, brown, silver and gold colors. There was a dresser, a table, a mirror and a whole lot of other stuff that I won't go in great detail about. The one thing that did catch my eye was the intricate carvings on the posts of the bed. The carvings looked similar to the ones on the door I saw when we first arrived here.  
  
I sat down on the bed and ran my fingers down the carvings. Leaves and vines curved around the post. I heard a knock on the door. " Come in!" I yelled. I ran straight out of the room and into the bathroom when Legolas stepped inside. I leaned against the doors. He knocked on them.  
  
" Lady Alisa? Are you alright?" He called.  
  
" Oh yeah! I'm fine!"  
  
" Why don't you come out of the bathroom?" He asked. I thought it was kind of obvious. Maybe he's slow?  
  
" I'm indecent." I heard him laugh.   
  
" Milady, please come out. Surly, you must be wearing a robe. Besides you have nothing I haven't seen before." Oh yeah! That makes me feel a whole lot better. For all I know you could be a rapist, elf or not! " I promise I will bring no harm to you. Please come out milady so I don't have to continue speaking to the door." I don't know.  
  
" You promise?"  
  
" Yes, I promise." I opened the door and peeked my head out. He stepped away from the door, I eyed him warily, making sure that my robe was tightly secured I walked out. I sat down on the bed waiting for him to speak.  
  
" Did you enjoy the bath?" Legolas asked.  
  
" Oh yes. I feel much better now. I don't like being dirty, except when I play sports or work on cars."   
  
" Cars?" Oops. He wouldn't know what a car was.  
  
" Don't worry about it." I quickly changed the subject. " This is a nice room." I said as I looked around the room again.  
  
" You like it?" Didn't I just say that?  
  
" Yup, the bed is nice and soft. I like the carvings here on the posts, it has a nice earthy and cozy feeling at the same time in here. I wonder who it belongs to? Do you know?" He smiled at me. Did I mention that he has a nice smile?  
  
" I'm glad you like the room. Yes, I know who sleeps here."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Me. This is my room." !!!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Note: Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing. I need a beta-reader, if you're willing to become my beta-reader let me know in a review or email me. If you've read my other story ' Life Sucks' I also need a beta-reader for that as well. Spread the word around! Review please! 


	4. It's not going to fit!

Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Alisa's POV:  
  
I found myself back in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure that from my chest up I was all red from embarressment. Everything was going wonderful, I'm in a elf's room, a prince no less, with just a bathrobe on...yeah right!!! What am I going to do?!? All of my clothes are dirty! I jumped at the knock on the door.  
  
" Lady Alisa, are you alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
" Oh yea! I'm just peachy-keen!" I could feel the sarcasm dripping with my words. I started cracking my knuckles, I always do that when I'm nervous. I heard another knock but not from the bathroom door. I pressed my ear against the door to hear what was happening. Legolas open the door to find Dre.  
  
" I must have the wrong room, I was told Alisa was here." I heard Dre say.  
  
" You are correct. She's in the bathroom."  
  
" Oh, but what are you doing here?"  
  
" This is my room." Legolas answered. Dre raised an eyebrow.  
  
" So what exactly were you two doing before I came here?" She said suggestively. I couldn't believe Dre just said that!  
  
" I beg your pardon?" It seems Legolas couldn't believe it either. I puffed out my cheeks in anger.  
  
" Oh come on, you know what I mean. Were you two getting you--" I cut Dre off.  
  
" We were doing no such thing. Get your mind out of the gutter!" I yelled at her while coming out of the bathroom.  
  
" I had to ask." I glared at her.  
  
" What do you want girl?" Dre brushed past Legolas and entered the room, in her hands were some dresses, I also noticed that she was wearing one as well. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and it looked good on her. " Where did you get the dress?" I had to ask. She smiled at me.  
  
" I don't know exactly, I found it on the bed while I was taking a bath. I found it kind of creepy actually, knowing that someone could enter the room without me knowing it." I agreed with her. " What do you think of the dress?" She said while turning around so I could see the back. The dress she wore was wide sleeves, a full skirt, the whole dress was a green color while the bodice was a dark blue.  
  
" I think it looks good on you." I said.  
  
" I think so too."  
  
" Don't get a big ego now." She walked up to me. I touched the dresses she had in her arms.  
  
" Uruviel gave me these dresses and told me to them to you since we don't have any other clothes." I grabbed the first dress and ran back into the bathroom. I held it against my body. I was always fascinated with the way the elves dressed in the books, it didn't help either when I saw the movies. I heard Dre enter the bathroom.  
  
" You might want to put this on before you try on the dress." She handed me what looked like to be underwear. I just shrugged my shoulders and put them on with my robe still on. I held the dress against my body once more when I noticed something.  
  
" I can't wear this dress." I told her.  
  
" What? Why not?"  
  
" The waist is too small and I won't have enough chest room. Haven't you noticed the most of the female around here are practically flatless." It was true.  
  
" I can fit the dress fine." I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Of course you can Dre. You're thinner than I am. I have more hips than you do plus I'm shorter. I know that I'm not fat but I'm not exactly skinny Dre."  
  
" Why don't you try it on and let's see how you look?"  
  
" I can tell you right now that it won't fit and if it does it'll be /way/ to long. I'm only 5'3, every elf I've seen around here is either 5'7 or taller." I hate being short.  
  
" Let me be the judge of that." I rolled my eyes and gave up. Dre would keep bugging me until I tried it on. I dropped my robe and tried the dress on. Me and Dre had no problems dressing in front of each other, we did it all the time in gym and we're both girls. I had a hell of a time just getting the dress past my hips. " Suck it in girl!" I almost growled.  
  
" What do you think I'm doing?" I sucked my stomach in as much as I could but the dress would not fit. I got the bodice on but Dre couldn't lace it up in the back because it was squashing my chest. Eventually we gave it up and I put back on the bathrobe. " What do we do now? I can't run around in just a robe."  
  
" Let's ask Legolas." I totally forgot about him. Dre walked out of the bathroom to speak with him. I sat on the rim of the tub waiting for her.  
  
Dre's POV:  
  
" Legolas," I found him sitting at his desk. He turned to look at me.  
  
" Yes, Lady Andrea?" Whoa! It felt weird hearing me being addressed like that so...formally.  
  
" I was wondering if you have any clothes that Alisa could borrow?"  
  
" Why do you ask? Is something wrong with the clothes?"  
  
" Something like that. Alisa can't wear the dresses because she's too fat and short." I snickered evilly.  
  
" I heard that!" Alisa yelled from the other room. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Sorry, she's too...curvaceous." I said finding the right word.  
  
" That's better." She called out. I saw a smile ready to break out on his face.  
  
" I have some clothes that she may use though I don't know how it will be of great use. I will have the maidens measure Lady Alisa so we may have the dresses altered to her size."  
  
" Thanks. Do you also have some scissors or something sharp so we could cut?" He nodded and went to his drawers. While he went to go the stuff I asked him, I looked around his room. Not bad but it's just not home. Just as I started thinking about home Legolas came over to me. He handed me a tunic, pants or what looked like pants and some scissors. I thanked him and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
I found Alisa sitting on the floor and leaning against the tub. She looked tired, hell I was tired too! Hadn't had a decent night sleep since Legolas'-ass-of-a-father put us in those stupid dungeons. She looked up at me and I handed her the clothes Legolas gave. She stood up and put them on. The tunic was too long, it went down to her knees and so were the pants. Alisa told me that they were leggings aka tights.  
  
I grabbed the scissors and hacked away at the tights, excuse me, leggings, until they measured to her form perfectly. I was about to cut at the tunic as well but Alisa slapped my hands away. " It's too pretty to be cut. Leave it the way it is." Is what she told me. Before she put on the tunic though, we had to make some sort of bra so her chest won't be bouncing around everywhere. We used the legging material that I cut off and tied it around her chest. I yawned, I'm so sleepy. I think I'll take a nap soon.  
  
Alisa's POV:  
  
We walked out of the bathroom and faced Legolas. I fidgeted under his stare, I could tell that he was trying to stifle his laughter. I know how strange I must look. I should feel stupid but I was too tired and comfortable to care. " Do you wish to go eat now?" Legolas asked. I looked at Dre and saw her covering her yawn. She was just as sleepy as I was.  
  
" As much as we want to eat Legolas, I think a nap is in order for both me and Dre. We didn't catch a lot of z's in the dungeon. So if you could show us to room with a large bed that me and Dre can share, I'd be so thankful." He nodded his head.  
  
" If you would follow me, I will show you to your room." I nodded and looped my arm around Dre's and followed him out. After a minute or two, he led us to room with, and believe me when I say this, a HUGE bed. Dre ran past me and jumped on the bed. She gave a sigh of satisfaction. I looked at Legolas.  
  
" Thanks for the room, we appreciate it."  
  
" It's not trouble. I shall tell the others that you and Lady Andrea are resting."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" You're welcome." He gave me that nice smile of his. " Have a nice rest." With that he walked away. After I shut the door, I ran to the bed and jumped on it just like Dre. Dre shifted on the bed and turned to face me.  
  
" This is so weird."  
  
" You're telling. It seems so unreal. I've only dreamed about this place, never in all my years did I think I would actually be here. Think about it Dre. Middle-Earth actually exists!!! This is so cool!"  
  
" It is cool but Alisa...what about home?" I forgot about that. " Our parents are going to be worried sick about us. We won't be going back until three months pass. What are we going to do till then? What if the time is different? We could spend three months here and three years could pass by back home. What do we do?" I lowered my eyes. I didn't know how to answer her questions without worrying her. What was going to happen to us?  
  
" I don't know what's going to happen Dre. All we can do is hope for the best. I don't if that helps but we'll just have to see what the future holds for us." She sighed and rolled away from me.  
  
" I guess you're right." I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
" We'll be fine Dre. I know we will."  
  
" I hope your right Alisa. I pray to god that you are right." I patted her shoulder and went under the covers. I looked at the ceiling trying to gather my thoughts. I took off my glasses and placed on the nightstand next to the bed. I don't know how long I stayed awake but the last thing I did before exhaustion took over me was give a little prayer and hope for the best.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know by reviewing! 


	5. The morning after

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait! I got quite busy doing some things but I know it's no excuse. School ends this week for me so I should update more frequently. Let's hope. Onto the story!  
  
Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Alisa's POV:  
  
" Fuck!" I loudly whispered to myself as I rubbed the back of my head. It seems that I was moving while I was sleeping and knocked my head against the backing of the bed. I hate waking up that way. I rubbed my head until the pain subsided.  
  
I looked to my left to see Dre hogging all the bed sheets and still asleep. I rubbed my face and put on my glasses. I looked around and saw that the room was cloaked in darkness, the only thing that was visible was the moonlight coming through the balcony. I rose out of bed and walked towards the light. I giggle a bit at the thought.  
  
As I stood on the balcony, I looked around at the scenery. I could see the border wall only due to the light from the torches. I looked at the sky, from the looks of it, it was probably two or three in the morning. I walked into the bathroom and saw that some candles were lit. Good thing too, I almost fell over the bathtub.  
  
Past the bathtub was what resembled a sink but more like a pond with a small waterfall pouring in fresh water. Next to it was a pitcher and a large bowl. Filling the pitcher with water and pouring it into the bowl, I cleaned my face, getting the gunk out of the corner of my eyes and rinsing my mouth. I wonder if the elves have toothbrushes?  
  
Now to make a decision, to go out and wonder around or to play it safe? Decisions, decisions. Shoot, I'm going outside. The stone floor was cold and it was a bit chilly out on the balcony. I grabbed a bathrobe and stole Dre's shoes since mine were covered in vomit. One more look at Dre soundly sleeping and I walked out.  
  
I stretched out my arms as I walked down the halls. I giggled maniacally behind my hands, this was just too cool. Walking around the area, I didn't find just one but six gardens. As I continued walking I started to get stomach pains. I realized that I hadn't eaten since we left the dungeons. My mission, to find a kitchen and eat some food.  
  
I found a weapons room, a office, a ballroom, a library which I will come back to later but no freaking kitchen! I was becoming extremely frustrated and I was getting a headache but I still moved on.  
  
Damn it all to hell!!! Nearly an hour has past and I still haven't found a BLEEDING kitchen!!! Okay, I'm exaggerating, it's only been maybe twenty to thirty minutes but damnit! I'm hungry! I'm going to start shedding tears soon. I leaned against a wall and slid down until I sat on my butt. I placed my face in my hands.  
  
" Lady Alisa?" I snapped my head up at the voice. Uruviel! She had some old clothes on with a basket full of clothing resting on her hip. I jumped to my feet.  
  
" Uruviel! Praise the lord and hallelujah. I need your help." She smiled at me.  
  
" What do you need?"  
  
" Can you point me out to a kitchen? I haven't eaten since yesterday and now I'm STARVING! I'll be your bestest friend ever if you show me some food." Her smile broadened.  
  
" Of course, follow me." I hugged her and thanked the lords. She motioned at me to follow her. We walked down a series of halls until she led me into a room full of elves. Most of them stopped to look at me. I was beginning to fidget under their stares until an elf walked up to us and spoke with Uruviel in elvish.  
  
Most of the elves went back to work as they spoke. " Lady Alisa?" I looked up.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" This is Aredhel, the head cook. Aredhel, this is Lady Alisa, Prince Legolas' guest."  
  
" Hi, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand but she ignored it and curtsied.  
  
" Pleasure to meet you as well Lady Alisa. Uruviel tells me that you are hungry, what would you like to eat?"  
  
" Anything is fine, I could eat a horse." Everyone stopped and looked at me.  
  
" You wish to eat a horse?" Uruviel asked. Her face contorted in a strange expression, one mixed with curiosity and disgust. I looked around to see everyone else staring at me in the same way. I laughed nervously.  
  
" When I said that 'I could eat a horse', that was just an expression, a saying. It means that I'm really hungry, not that I would actually eat a horse. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Please say you do. Realization dawned on their faces as they understood. Some of the elves even laughed. I gave a sigh of relief.  
  
" I'll leave you to eat. I must start my daily chores."  
  
" Thanks Uruviel."  
  
" You're welcome Lady Alisa." She nodded at Aredhel and left the kitchen.  
  
" Have a seat!" She told me. I sat down at one of the stools at the counter in the center of the room while Aredhel cooked something up.  
  
" Do you know what time it is?"  
  
" It's nearly four. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Do all elves start their chores this early?" I had to ask.  
  
" Us elves are naturally early risers but we get up early than most elves to prepare breakfast for the royal court." I watched as she worked. " I've heard about you." You have?  
  
" You have?"  
  
" Of course, the whole kingdom was filtering with words about how a group of young human girls came into the place and with the Prince no less! Haha! It caused a lot of ruckus! Everyone started to calm down after a while when no one had seen any of you until yesterday. It brings such happiness to my heart when I see such excitement in the young elves."  
  
I opened my mouth to ask another question when my stomach grumbled quite loudly. Both Aredhel and I looked at my stomach. She gave a great laugh and placed a bowl with a spoon in front of me. I pulled back my hair and smelled the aroma the food was giving, I smiled.  
  
From the looks of it, it looks like potato soup, yummy! I ate in silence while Aredhel spoke to me about some festival coming up. " Why is a festival being held?" I asked while chewing on some bread.  
  
Looking at me over her shoulder she answered. " We always have a festival for the change in seasons but this is going to be a even better and bigger."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" Because of the arrival of the fellowship and the arrival of you and your companions."  
  
" Okay, I can understand the fellowship but why us?"  
  
" Rumor has it that you and your companions have been brought to Eryn Lasgalen to end the feudal fights between the elves and humans by having one of you marry Prince Legolas." God I wish she hadn't told me that while I was eating. I started coughing at the news because a piece of the potato in my mouth went down the wrong tube. " Are you alright?"  
  
She went behind me and patted at my back hard as I swallowed down the potato. She gave me a glass of water and I downed it. " Thanks." I coughed a little bit more before stopping. " Where did you hear this at?" She looked at me strangely.  
  
" The whole palace has heard about it, I heard it while shopping out in the field markets. This news has the elleths all riled up."  
  
" Do you know if the rumor is true?" She shook her head no. I nodded and continued eating but my appetite seems to have run away with my heart. I really need to speak with Galadriel and Gandalf about this before I jump to any conclusions…hell I already have.  
  
I stayed awhile in the kitchen speaking with Aredhel. She spoke more about the festivities and how the guest are pretty much required to do some sport of entertainment, whether it was singing or telling a story. Ah hell. I need to speak with Gandalf ASAP.  
  
I asked Aredhel if she could put more of the potato soup in another bowl so I could bring it to Kasey. I need to check up on her. By the time I left the kitchen it was nearly seven and this time I had an escort. I had asked the elf to bring me to the court room where we had first arrived. When we walked in I saw our backpacks.  
  
I walked towards mine and put all of my things back inside, taking along with me the aspirin. My elf was courteous enough to hold my bag while I held the soup. While walking back to my room to drop off my bag, I noticed that more elves started to appear. We walked through a group of elleths, they stopped talking as they noticed me.  
  
I gave them a little smile and continued walking. I could hear them resume talking as we walked away. I looked ahead and noticed Legolas walking my way, following him was an entourage of another group of elleths. He seemed…well…bored. I gave a smirk at the sight. It was just too damn funny.  
  
He looked up and I gave him a little wave. His eyes brightened at the sight of us and practically ran towards us. Following behind him, his entourage. " Good morning Lady Alisa!"  
  
" Good morning Prince Legolas!"  
  
" Please just call me Legolas."  
  
" Then I insist you call me Alisa. It's feels a bit weird being called 'Lady'."  
  
" Men do not give you the title Lady at home?" He asked. The elleths behind him tittered.   
  
" Maybe because she cannot be called a Lady." One of the elleths had the balls to say to me.  
  
" Quiet Sairalinde!" Legolas ordered. The elf immediately quieted. I smirked.  
  
" It's alright, back at home chivalry is pretty much dead."  
  
" Ah. Did you sleep well?"  
  
" Oh yeah, I slept really good until I got my wake-up call."  
  
" Wake-up call?"  
  
" Yeah, I hit my head against the back of the bed. That was the call." I laughed a bit, Legolas joining me.  
  
" How long have you been awake?"  
  
" Since…oh…two-three in the morning."  
  
" What have you been doing since then?"  
  
" I explored the area, I just couldn't wait till later. I found your library and I can't wait to get back in there. All that information and stories waiting for me. I can just hear the books chanting and calling me back to read them. They're going, 'Alisa…Alisa, come read me.'" He laughed. He has a nice laugh too. Hope I'm not drooling.  
  
" I know…I'm a weirdo."  
  
" No, not at all. You can enter the library at any time you want. Would you care to join me for breakfast?" He asked.  
  
" Actually, I just ate. I was on my way to bring Kasey some soup. She needs something in her stomach. After that I was going to try and get Dre up, she's really a heavy sleeper. Then I think her and I are going to tour around the place for the day, which means we're going to get lost. But that's okay, that's the only way to tour." He smiled.  
  
" Would you like for me to show you and your friends around then later sit for lunch?" I know I gave him a big goofy smile just now.  
  
" YES! Cough…I mean yes, that would be fabulous. I'll meet you around 9:30, 10?"  
  
" Ten will be fine."  
  
" Well..okay then. I'll see you then." We smiled at each other and walked away. I stopped when I heard my name being called.  
  
"Alisa!" I turned around.  
  
" Yes Legolas?"  
  
" Before I forget, Uruviel wished for me to tell you that your clothing is waiting in your rooms as well as the altered dresses."  
  
" Oh, okay. Thanks!" He nodded and continued walking. I know I still had that big stupid grin on my face. The day was turning out great. Get to wear some snazzy dresses, going to tour around an elf kingdom… yes sire bob! Things were turning out great, that was until realization slapped me in the face.  
  
I still had to talk to Galadriel and Gandalf about the news I heard from Aredhel. And I was walking around with my hair all messed up since I didn't comb it, wearing a bathrobe over Legolas' clothes he gave me and Dre's shoes. I probably looked like a retard. No wonder everyone kept looking at me when I passed by. " Ah hell." I said to myself as me and my escort headed to Kasey's room  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: I know I should've made this longer but I have some other things to do but summer is here and I'll try to update more frequently and hopefully with longer chapters. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing!


End file.
